All or Nothing
by Falconwolf3
Summary: Show: The Mountain Will wants Maria to choose between him and David, but will he make the choice for her? Please read and review! Complete!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of The Mountain, if I did I would own Michael Dowling, lol.**

**This is a little fic about Will and Maria. It is a little late seeing as how she went back to David. I can't believe her, and she doesn't seem to feel guilty for hurting Will. That is bad, and now I don't like her very much, hope Max kicks her butt, lol.**

**Can't wait for season 2! There better be one.**

_Italics:_** Will's thoughts**

Regular print: story.

_**Title: All or Nothing**_

Will lays in bed staring at the ceiling, a million thoughts running through his head. Tonight at the Masquerade Ball, his brother David had left the party in a huff, only to be followed by Maria. _My girlfriend, the woman I love chases after my brother, her ex-lover. And now I am laying next to a woman who I know still loves her ex. What am I doing in this relationship?_

Maria stirs in the bed next to him, and reaches over to her, "Maria?"

"Huh, uh wha?"

"Maria we need to talk."

"Will?"

"Yeah who else?" he said in a tone that made her roll over and face him.

She knew she had hurt him when she left that night before to go chase after David, and she was sorry for it. "Will, please don't be like this."

"Be like what? Mad?"

"Yeah, you have no reason to be."

"I have no reason to be," he said as he sat up in bed. "Excuse but, but the woman I love left a party tonight to go running after her ex-boyfriend!"

"Yeah, ex-boyfriend, but I am here with you now."

"But are you here, I mean where is your heart tonight? With him or me?"

"It is here with you, where it has been for months."

"Yea, I want to believe you, but I don't know if I can, I just don't know."

"I wish I could say something to make you see that I love you, not him."

"I wish you could too, but I think it wouldn't make a difference for me now."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Choose, me or David!"

"Will! That is isn't fair!"

"No, what isn't fair is you playing both sides of the fence!" he said as he gets out of bed and walks to the window."I mean David is with Max now, and over you, but you, your not over him are you?"

"Look, it's hard to explain, I am over him Will, but he just left without saying a word, I always wondered, so I never completely closed the door I guess. But I love you Will."

"But not as much as you loved ...love him."

"Will, this is ridicules, I love you, not David. I feel secure in your love, and David is the most undependable person ever! Why would I throw away what we have for him. That would be insane." she said as she got out of bed and walked over to him, turning him to face her.

"Well insane things happen, Maria. Look I am not trying to sound like some jealous boyfriend.."

"Could have fooled me."

"I love you Maria, and I won't lie, I am afraid of losing you, not sure I could handle it. But I would rather leave now if your still in love with David, then get anymore invested in it."

"I understand where you are coming from, but I can promise you, you have nothing to worry about."

"I hope your right cause I want all your heart, not half."

"David will always hold a place in my heart Will, he was my first love. But you are who I love now. And I will love you forever."

"I can't except second place Maria. And I feel like I am second place in your heart. It was my fault I guess, I should never have gone out with you knowing your history with David. But I thought you were over him, but now I know I made a mistake."

"Will, don't say that. I love you, not David."

"But he is in your heart, and always will be, how can I compete with that?"

"You don't have to compete, David is seeing Max, you said it yourself, he is over me."

"But you aren't over him."

"Will!"

"No I've made up my mind, and don't think that I don't love you, cause I do. But I can't live like this anymore. I watch you two together, and I see it, even if you don't."

"You are imagining things Will, I don't have any lingering feelings for David. My love for him died when he left, when I needed him the most."

"But he's here now, go after him. I won't stand in your way."

"Your not in my way, your the one I love, the only one I love."

"If that's true, why did you leave the party tonight?" he ask as he moved away from the window and walked away and went to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

Maria sat down on the bed, and felt her heart break, she knew Will was right. She did still love David, as hard as she tried to deny it. It didn't even matter that he was with Max now. David coming back into her life was the best and worse thing that could have ever happened to her. Best because she had dreamed of the day he would return, and worse, because she had finally moved on and let him go. She loved Will, but not as much as she should.

She stood and walked over to the dresser that was up against the wall, and wrote a note to Will, and got dressed, grabbed her coat and left. Hearing the door open and close Will came out of the bedroom, his eyes caught the letter on the dresser, and walked toward it, picking it up, he walked over to his bed and sat down to read it:

_Will,_

_I will be back tomorrow for my stuff. I never meant to hurt you, I hope you know that. I am not going back to David, I am just going to clear my head. I love you very much, I just don't want to give you half of what you so richly deserve. You are a wonderful man, and deserve more love than I can give you right now. _

_Please forgive me,_

_Maria_

Will closed the letter and leaned back in his bed, had he done the right thing? Yea he did, he let her go.


End file.
